


Разлуки. В двух откровениях

by Bukan



Series: Перекрестки миров: расширенная вселенная [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления двух героинь из двух разных авторских миров об отношении к подругам, с которыми расстались. Надеюсь, героини угадываются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разлуки. В двух откровениях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Мириамель на ДР.  
> Ей хотелось любого фема,  
> а мне фанона по своим мирам

#### 1\. «Страшнее войны», первый роман

Я всё ещё тебя вспоминаю. И ведь могу позвонить – только будет очень неловко, да и не о чем разговаривать. И очень странно думать о том, что за эти годы ты могла повзрослеть, измениться… я всё ещё представляю тебя такой, какой ты была тогда.

А тогда мне казалось, что ты для меня самый важный человек. Но нужна ли мне была ты сама или твой образ? Впрочем, в любом случае я тогда попала от тебя в психологическую зависимость. Замужняя тётка с ребёнком – от мелкой девчонки, любящей играть в жестокие игры. Тебе быстро стало со мной неинтересно. А я… я только сейчас могу всё это вспоминать спокойно.

Чужая. У нас было больше общих точек, чем казалось, но всё-таки я то и дело наталкивалась в тебе на непонятное и неприемлемое. Это было интересно – и, наверно, опасно. Ты вошла в мою жизнь, как демон-искуситель, украла мои ночи, мой душевный покой. Подвела к тому, чтобы перейти некоторые границы дозволенного. Тебе это всё были хиханьки, и ты чуть ли не гордилась собой, а в то же время у тебя были свои серьёзные переживания – и никак не связанные со мной, а мои, как обычно, были придуманными. Если тебе быстро не стало до меня дела – то и правильно.

После того, как мы вроде бы поссорились, а потом мирно разошлись – один раз ты меня всё-таки нашла. Я ведь сказала: если что – ты знаешь, где и как это сделать. Но вот за тот короткий разговор я и поняла, что нам нечего больше сказать друг другу.

Хотя я до сих пор иногда прикидываю: что бы ты сказала, обсуждай я с тобой то или другое… Хоть и не знаю, и не делаю попыток узнать, насколько ты изменилась, повзрослела ли… и даже – чем кончился твой роман с Ильёй. Он об этом говорить не хочет, да и видимся мы с ним редко… Нет, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы поладили и были счастливы – прямо как в моих сочинениях. Но иногда я думаю и о том, что бы ты сказала, если бы я решилась, почему-нибудь сочла для себя возможным обнять тебя не по-дружески…

Нет, не то чтобы мне и вправду этого хотелось. Даже если я была бы свободна… Хотя нет, не знаю. Скажу одно: мы с тобой не подруги. У нас никогда не было настоящего взаимопонимания, душевной близости – только блажь притяжения.

Чужая. Живи в моём сердце. Я не жалею о том, что было – наоборот, говорю спасибо. И желаю тебе счастья – такого, как ты его понимаешь. Но позволь мне играть твоим образом – от этого-то никому хуже не будет.

Может быть, где-то и есть такая реальность, в которой мы с тобой вместе?..

 

#### 2\. «Хочется: Дарта Вейдера»

Опустела ли моя жизнь без тебя? Я убеждаю себя, что нет. Мне вполне достаточно знать, что ты есть на свете и счастлива. И что я больше не увижу твоих слёз.

Тебе нужна романтика – кажется, ты получишь её в промышленных объёмах, и я рада, если в самом деле в этом помогла. А мне… мне нужны книги, пища для ума, хорошо бы ещё – с кем поговорить. Через несколько лет будет нужен ещё и ребёнок – уж с ним-то я наговорюсь, с годами это будет очень интересно. И, можно подумать, я не найду хорошего человека, от которого смогу родить и потом напрочь не испортить себе жизнь.

Потому как того, что принято понимать под семейным счастьем, я, судя по всему, не выдержу. Вряд ли смогу полюбить настолько, чтобы терпеть всю эту кучу неудобств. Очень ведь трудно найти человека, который не будет мешать жить и сумеет уважать. А то, что может дать большинство… нафиг, дружба важнее. Дружба и независимость.

И да, у меня могли бы быть к тебе претензии, но я не стала бы их высказывать. Для тебя я, может, готова и на большее. И уж во всяком случае я не стала бы тебе намекать, что могла бы тебя утешить и попытаться заменить тебе всех. Потому что как только ты бы поняла, что это означает – испугалась бы и пришла бы в ужас. Это не для тебя. Да и мне совершенно необязательно лезть к тебе с объятиями и поцелуями. Хватит просто думать о тебе перед сном – о том, какая ты красивая, добрая, талантливая и романтичная.

А я не романтик. Мне вполне хватит, если, конечно, слова захотят стать в нужном порядке, написать о тебе стихотворение.

_Июнь 2010_


End file.
